1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless mobile device network services. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing network services to a mobile device over a mobile network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile devices may be used to communicate using a variety of communication mediums over a mobile network, including voice telephone calls, voice mail, email, and text messaging. In addition, a variety of services may be provided over a mobile network such as content from web sites and other providers. For example, digital content such as ring-tones may be provided over a mobile network. Typically, the multiple communication mediums, network services, and digital content are provided by different entities whereby interaction and integration may not easily occur.
Providers of network services often desire to offer a bundled package of media and network services to customers under a single brand. However, unless the provider is also a mobile network service provider, the provider of the network services may have difficulty in providing an integrated mobile network service offering to its customers to meet their needs.